


History Has Its Eyes On You

by animatedCola



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I don't know where this came from but uh, I see them all as teenagers in canon but you can change the ages to w/e u want, Keith and Shiro adopted each other, Takashi is presh bab, as the twelve year old Pidge still goes by Katie and she/her pronouns, fourteen year old Pidge on the other hand don't care, i don't care, misgendering for a bit, take it, they is Pidge and they is a they, they're bros, they're not legally bros but they don't care, when they finally show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Thrown from the Castle of Lions, and lost to a wormhole, Shiro crashes back on earth. Alone in the desert, the Black Paladin is left defenseless, prompting his Lion to call out to the nearest person she can trust with her Paladin.Miles away, Galaxy Garrison falls under lockdown, trying to keep the cadets away from the strange ship that fell to earth. Junior Cadet Takashi Shirogane however, ignores that command, caught up in the exploration of First Year Cadets Lance Moreno-Sanchez, Keith Kogane, and Hunk Garrett, and the strange 'voice' in his head, pushing him out towards the desert.Upon the discovery the giant Lion in the desert, history changed, forcing the four young cadets into action long before they should have been.





	

  It's night when it happens.

 

  Unable to sleep, Takashi had taken to wandering the campus. His stomach twisted with nerves -- something he had accounted to the fact he had a huge test the next morning, and that his little brother hadn't returned to the dorms yet. It wasn't unusual for Keith to leave the Garrison for a few hours, but the moon was high in the sky, and there was still no sign of the young cadet.

 

  And then came the explosion.

 

  The Garrison lit up, alarms blaring and forcing the cadets out of the safe embrace of sleep and into the cold night. A couple of groups made their way out to the main area, filling up the room around Takashi. He hadn't noticed the small, lithe body worming it's way through the crowd until a bright orange jacket caught his attention, Keith slamming into his side and wrapping his arms around the elder in an unusual display of affection.

 

  Something had truly scared him.

 

  Wrapping his arms around the younger, gray hues focused out on the distance, looking out beyond the borders of the Garrison's campus, near where the cabin he and Keith had found shortly after Keith had warmed up to him. The smoke floating up into the sky was very near the cabin. Had Keith been there? Was that why he was so scared? The nervous chatter of his fellow cadets filled his ears, drowning out the alarms for a small, brief moment.

 

  Keith gripped Takashi's jacket tighter, strange blue-purple eyes looking up, meeting with Takashi's gray.

 

  "What happened? Why's everyone out here?"

 

  "I don't know. Are you okay? Where you hurt?" His attention taken away from the smoke flooding the air, he looked over his little brother's body, looking for any obvious -- or not so obvious -- signs that Keith had been hurt. He found none. The younger pilot shook his head, confirming Takashi's thoughts. Iverson's voice floated over the crowd, stating that they were under lockdown and that all cadets needed to stay in their barracks.

 

  Keith paused as the others in the field returned to their rooms, one hand still clutching Takashi's jacket. Turning to return to his room, content that his brother was back in his grasp, he stopped. In the corner of his eye, the older cadet spotted two other cadets, who looked to be near Keith's age, talking for a moment, before heading off -- in the opposite direction of where the dorms where. He looked up, noting that Iverson hadn't noticed two cadets wandering off, before making a quick choice. Taking Keith's hand, he started off after the two.

 

  He had an idea of where they were going, and they were going to need someone to keep an eye on them. Plus, Takashi himself was curious, something in his mind calling out to him to follow the smoke. Telling him he was needed. Calling for him to hurry before anyone else got there.

 

  It probably wasn't a good idea, especially not when he had a test that he  _ probably _ wasn't going to make it back for. But, when did that ever stop him from helping someone?

* * *

 

  It's the searing pain in his arm and stomach and the slightly forceful prodding in the back of his mind that brings him back to reality. Black is yelling at him to get up, to protect himself because something was  _ wrong _ and she didn't know if she could protect him. Adjusting slightly in his seat, he bit his lip, forcing back an exclamation of pain. His stomach burned, the sharp feeling of a knife being driven deeper with every movement causing him to slump back into his seat, unable to move without a sharp stabbing sensation hitting him.

 

  Forcing dark gray eyes open, he scanned the area around him. The interior of the cockpit seemed fine, no major damage to any of the systems, thankfully. It was the exterior of the cockpit however, that worried him. Though dark outside, he could still clearly see the cracks in the ground, the lack of water in the ground evident. In the distance, a silhouette of a building stood in the soft, dull light.

 

  A very familiar silhouette.

 

  He couldn't see it well from where they had fallen, but he would know that building anywhere.

 

  The cabin he and his little brother had stumbled across in the younger pilot's first year. The same cabin that his little brother lived in the year he was gone.

 

  That was Keith's home. His home. He was home. On Earth.

 

  That wasn’t possible. The planet they had been on was  _ light years _ away from Earth, there was no way the wormhole would have jumped here.

 

  … Would it?

 

  Taking a deep breath, he tried once more to get out of his seat, biting his lower lip once more, trying to ignore the sharp stabbing pain in his stomach and in his shoulder. Pushing himself off of his chair, his good arm reached out, fiddling with the controls to try and get Black up and running again. Somewhere off in the distance he spotted four figures, one somewhat tall, the other three shorter than them.

 

  A searing pain shot through his body once more, and he fell back against his seat, forcing himself to take even breaths. Black purred in the back of his mind, assuring him that she knew the people coming towards them, knew that they were safe and that he could relax. With that in his mind, he slumped back further into the seat, and let consciousness slip away once more.

* * *

 

  Of all the things that the sixteen-year-old expected to see when they got out into the desert, close to his and Keith’s cabin, a  _ giant mechanical lion _ was not one of them.

 

  Clutching tightly to his little brother’s hand, at some point the other two had fallen back, linking hands with Keith a while back -- something that surprised him, considering that it had taken him forever to get Keith to even talk to him -- and forming a small chain so that none of them would get lost, they approached the lion. Sitting in the moonlight, the damage to the black-clad mechanical beast was somewhat hard to make out, but it was there. As they approached, a glowing purple barrier had been thrown up, separating them from the lion.

 

  The second oldest of them -- a First Year Cadet named Hunk, he had learned -- was nervously babbling behind them, the hand that wasn’t holding the other cadet’s -- Lance’s -- hand was clutching at the bright orange jacket the three younger cadets were clad in. Takashi took a step forward, the calling in his mind louder, stronger, more forceful. Whatever it was, it was panicked.

 

  There was someone in there.

 

  The voice in the back of his mind -- it had a voice, when did this happen? -- was crying out, calling for him to help ‘The Paladin.’ He was the only one she was letting through, she didn’t trust the others yet -- she? When did he start calling the voice a she?

 

  He took a step forwards, fingers untangling from his little brother’s. A soft whisper to stay put slid past his lips, although he knew Keith wouldn’t listen. His brother was too stubborn for that. The nervous babbling behind him picked up, but he ignored it, missing the soft whisper of “Hunk, shut up!” behind him.

 

  Without realizing it, he had stepped closer to the barrier, right hand hesitantly raised to touch the glowing purple barrier in front of him. A beat passed, before he took a deep breath in, and pressed his hand to the barrier.

 

  There was a purr in the back of his mind, sounding slightly  _ proud _ , and the bright glow diminished, the barrier vanishing. As soon as it was down, Keith flew past him, rushing up to the prone lion. His movements were quick but somewhat jerky.

 

  He was panicked. Very panicked.

 

  Quickly following the younger cadet, Takashi’s long legs helped him overtake the smaller boy, running past him and up the open jaw of the mechanical giant. Finding himself suddenly in a purple-lit cockpit, gray eyes looked around for a brief second before landing on a slumped figure in the lone seat. His eyes widened, noting the limp arm, and the gash stretching across the exposed part of his suit -- and the fact that it was kind of glowing purple.

 

  “Keith! Go to the cabin and get the bed set up! Take one of the other’s with you, the other one needs to come in here now!” Takashi called out, quickly darting over to the limp man, assessing the situation, and trying to figure out how he could move the bigger man out of the lion and to their cabin. The taller of the younger kids, Lance, hesitantly made his way into the cockpit as Takashi was trying to adjust the other man, to see if there were any other injuries that he couldn’t see.

 

  Bright blue eyes watched from the corner of the cockpit, watching as Takashi hesitated, before reaching up, gently removing the black and white helmet from the other man’s head. The first thing the boys noticed was the shock of white hair in the front of his hair, followed by the scar stretching across his nose. The second thing they noticed, was the  _ near perfect resemblance to Takashi. _

 

  If the Junior Cadet had been a few years older, and a bit bulkier, they would have been looking at a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know where this came from, but it was p fun to write! I wrote this over three days during my free time in school and went through about three different rough drafts before I finally found one I really enjoyed. Shiro's my favorite of the Paladins, so I really wanted to write something for him that was sort of Shiro-centric, and this what came out. I kind of wanted to mess around with what life in the Garrison was like for Shiro, and the Wormhole in s1 could have ended up with literally anything, so this came about. Garrison Age!Shiro is gonna be known as Takashi, while Paladin!Shiro is just plain ol' Shiro, for my sake.
> 
> Title from Hamilton because I'm tRASH 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
